Happy Birthday
by Animechan123
Summary: Trowa's birthday with five surprises. LEMON! Tribute to my Trowa!


_**Happy Birthday**_

_Title: Happy Birthday_

_Disclaim: I do not own this as much as I wish I could._

_WARNING: Lemon_

_Summary: Quatre throws a surprise party for Trowa. What Trowa doesn't know is the Party isn't the biggest surprise at all._

_Tribute: This is for my Trowa, for her birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

* * *

><p>"So will you help me?" Quatre asked down the phone to the other person. Quatre was still happing Trowa's party the morning of it. Quatre had many surprise ready for Quatre but the finally one was still being tweaked because Quatre couldn't get anyone to help him; this was his final resort.<p>

"Yes I'll help you don't worry." The caller answered with a chuckle. "Just don't stress yourself out." Quatre nodded before they said their goodbyes and hung up on each other.

Quatre sighed as he went back to his work. He was so stressed out as he had to do three days' worth of work in this one day so he could spend the next three with Trowa. Quatre sighed as it seemed every time he finished a pile of work another would replace it. Quatre was ready to rip out his hair as he heard a knock on the door thinking it to be more work. The door opened to reveal Rashid standing with a small coat in his arms. He bowed before entering the room and shutting the door behind him

"Sorry to bother you Master Quatre but it's time for you to leave." Rashid said as he placed the coat which Quatre now saw to be his on the desk in front of him. "Plus everything is arranged for the party tonight."

Quatre nodded, "Thank you Rashid." Quatre grabbed the coat and put it on. "You are a life saver. I'll see you tonight with the rest of the Maganac's?" Rashid nodded to his masters.

* * *

><p>Trowa buttoned up his shirt up and looked at himself in the mirror. Trowa wasn't sure about what he was wearing. It was the new emerald shirt Quatre had bought him. It was a bit too fancy for him if he admitted truthfully and for tonight. They were only meant to go out for a meal and a drink, nothing special but Quatre had begged him for months to have a party. He kept commenting on how it was his 20th and so he should do something for it, but Trowa had declined every time. Trowa shook his head and looked at himself in the mirror at himself in his emerald shirt and stylish grey jeans. Trowa sighed and ruffled his hair giving him a slight rocker look. It was better than nothing.<p>

Trowa walked out of the room and down stairs to see Quatre standing at the bottom of the stairs in a deep blue shirt and light blue jeans on. Quatre was smiling up at him with a sparkle in his eyes and his hands behind his back. Trowa walked down the stairs with an intrigued look on his face. What could his little lover possibly have in store for him? Trowa stopped in front of Quatre and received a kiss from the blond.

"Happy Birthday love," Quatre hugged him before giving him a small present. The present was a white box with a red ribbon wrapped around it. The small box fitted into the palm of his hand, Trowa noticed as he pulled on the ribbon. He opened the box and was greeted by a sparkling object. Inside was a silver dog tad engraved with the words 'My Love Forever.' Trowa looked up at his lover in awe.

"It's made out of Gundanium alloy," Quatre stated as he pulled the dog tag out of the box and around Trowa's neck. Quatre kisses his cheek, "I had it to show how we met and for how much I love you." Trowa hugged him tightly. He loved it, it didn't only show their love for each other but how long they had met each other. As they parted Quatre showed Trowa the back of the tag and read it. "April 9th A.C. 195, do you remember?" Quatre asked. Trowa kissed Quatre's rose pink lips and nodded.

"The day we first met," Trowa smiled and nuzzled their noses together. "I love it thank you."

* * *

><p>Quatre kisses Trowa outside of the hotel restaurant. Trowa chuckled as he turned to his little blonde who seemed very frisky tonight. Trowa kissed the blonde back.<p>

"Relax we haven't even eaten yet, we can't just skip now," Trowa chuckled and he held his lover. Quatre nuzzled him.

"I know but you look so good like this." Quatre responded before taking his hand and being lead in by his taller lover. Trowa opened the glass doors to the restaurant and let Quatre in. Quatre walked in followed by Trowa. Trowa smiled at his lover but his look changed as he looked around the deserted restaurant/bar as he now realised it. Trowa looked around and saw no one. Trowa turned to Quatre and frowned. Quatre giggled before there was a massive shout,

"SURPRISE!"

Trowa and Quatre both jumped as they heard the shouts and saw everyone jump from their hiding places. Even though Quatre had known it was coming it still surprised him. Trowa took a breath as he saw everyone raising their drinks and cheering. Throughout the ranks of the people he knew he noticed the Gundam Pilots there along with Noin, Zechs and Sally too.

"Quatre?" Trowa asked in utter confusion.

"I know you didn't want it but everyone wanted to see you," Quatre explained as he hugged his lover. "And that's not the only prize tonight." Quatre giggled as everyone started to surround him and his lover to wish him a happy birthday and all that.

* * *

><p>Trowa pulled Quatre towards an empty corridor and pushed him against the wall. Before Quatre could say anything Trowa ravished him in passionate kisses and pulled their bodies close, trapping the young blond. Quatre moaned as Trowa's lips attacked his neck. Trowa pushed away panting and smiled with a goofy grin.<p>

"What a surprise…" Trowa stated between small pants. Quatre nodded.

"And not the only one my love," Quatre giggled and smiled.

* * *

><p>Trowa was standing talking to Heero, Duo and Wufei, all with a drink in hand. Duo was persuading Trowa to drink shots with them later. Trowa wasn't sure about it since Wufei and Heero were telling him not too. Trowa had heard about their boy's nights out and how bad they got, and Quatre had begged him many times not to get into their antics. Trowa however agreed and with a massive cheer and hug from Duo. Trowa turned to his side only to notice that Quatre wasn't there.<p>

"Where's Quatre?" Trowa asked as he turned back to the boys next to him. Duo and Heero shrugged but Wufei pointed behind him. Trowa blinked a few times before feeling two hands cover his eyes. Trowa shivered as he felt the cold hands on his face.

"Guess who?" Trowa chuckled as the hands were removed from his face. Trowa turned around expecting to see his lover only to be greeted by his sister.

She was smiling sweetly at him while accompanied by Quatre. Cathy wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged the lovely big sister. Trowa hugged his sister back gobsmacked by her surprising appearance at the party.

"I guess you're not my baby brother anymore." Cathy laughed as she released her little brother; well not so little anymore. Cathy handed him a small present and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Although you're not my baby brother anymore, you're a big boy now."

"I guess not Cathy," he smiled and hugged her again.

* * *

><p>Trowa stood at the bar with Wufei, Heero, Duo and Zechs with shots in front of them. Trowa look at the shots of vodka in front of him and gulped. Suddenly Duo started to count down, shit he needed to drink this. 3… 2… 1… DOWN IT GOES! Trowa really regretted that. Trowa shivered as the drink burned the back of his throat and forced him to bring half the shot back up into the glass. The others where ok with their drink but Trowa started gagging and coughing from how bad it tasted. Zechs patted Trowa's back as they all laughed at him.<p>

"Don't worry Zechs and I was like that when we first tried it," Heero commented before he asked the bar man for some beers. Trowa nodded as he panted. The bar man passed the beers to the five men and they all took a sip of it. Trowa enjoyed the cool liquid down his throat; much better than that shot. They all started talking about random things and before long Trowa noticed that the loud and boisterous Duo was gone. Trowa shrugged and thought Duo had gone to relieve himself.

Trowa looked to the other side of the bar and chuckled as he watched the Maganac's have their own drinking game. Trowa then looked over his other shoulder and watches as Hilde, Noin and Sally seemed to be in a girly drunken giggle fit. Trowa smiled and shook his head turned to his friends around him.

About 30 minutes later Trowa started looking for his lover but no matter where he looked he couldn't find him anywhere. Trowa couldn't find Heero or Wufei to help him either. The only person who could help him was the almost drunken Duo. Trowa walked toward the flirty Duo in hope of help. Trowa tapped Duo on the shoulder and the bouncy Duo spun on his heel and smiled brightly at the birthday boy.

"Hi Trowa-boy," Duo laughed and hugged him drunkenly.

"Duo have you seen Quatre?" Trowa asked as he held his braided friend up. Duo thinks before putting his hand in his pocket and pulling out a hotel key. Duo handed it to Trowa and Trowa blinked at him.

"Quatre said to give this to you if you two aren't together at some point," Duo slurred. Duo patted Trowa's back and told him which room he and Quatre had been set up in for the night. Trowa nodded and said bye to his drunken friend before heading to the stairs where his room was.

* * *

><p>Trowa swiped the card key through the door and opened the door to be shocked by the wonderful item that was in the room waiting for him. The amazing gift wrapped up in a blood red silk ribbon.<p>

"Wow," Whispered Trowa.

The room was covered in vanilla scented candles and blood red rose petals scattered all over the room with the sound of dancing piano notes in the background. Trowa shut the door and looked towards the oak four post canapé bed with black silk sheets and white and black silken pillows. Everything was beautiful but the most beautiful thing was on the bed. There wrapped only in the blood red ribbon was Trowa's amazing Quatre. Quatre's skin shone in the candle light and contrasted with the dark red ribbon wrapped around his arms and legs. There was also a piece around his neck like a chocker. Quatre was like an angel when he slept and he certainly was one now. One thing amused Trowa was the fact that Quatre was slightly aroused. Trowa walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge feeling the silk against him. Trowa caresses Quatre's cheek before kissing Quatre's rose red lips. As Trowa pulled away he watched as the young boys eyes fluttered open from his peaceful sleep. Quatre looked up at Trowa and smiled.

"Hello," Quatre whispered with a small seductive smile on his face. Trowa pushed back the blonde bangs from Quatre's eyes and kisses his head.

"You are the most amazing, beautiful person I have ever met." Trowa stated and kissed the blonde. Quatre smiled and nuzzled their noses. "But I must say this is one of the most amazing things you've ever done for me." Trowa nipped at Quatre's exposed shoulder causing the young boy to moan.

"Aren't you going to let me go?" Quatre moaned as he enjoyed the attention he was receiving. Trowa grabbed the ribbon around Quatre's legs and released him however he wouldn't release his arms. Quatre looked at Trowa puzzled as he got a smirk from the birthday boy.

"You're so sexy like this," Trowa smirked as he rubbed the youth's side causing another moan to escape. Quatre arched as Trowa caressed his stomach. "Wow, so sensitive as well tonight." Quatre moaned louder. Trowa kissed Quatre before biting at Quatre's nipple causing the boy to wither under Trowa. Quatre's breath was coming in gasps and moaned as Trowa played with the other nipple. Trowa could feel himself getting harder with every sound Quatre made. Trowa pulled away and looked at the panting blonde, head thrown back and eyes shut. There was a layer of sweat covering the boy's body. Trowa looked to Quatre's body and saw he was now rock hard and leaking. Trowa smirked and kissed the boy. "You are so hot."

"Please Trowa," Quatre begged between pants. His eyes opened with a lust shine. Trowa could see the pleasure building up with him. Trowa kisses Quatre before standing up and swaying his hips. Quatre watched as Trowa did a slight strip tease for him. Slowly unbuttoning his new shirt that caressed his skin as it fell to the ground. Trowa then opened the button on his jeans while kicking off his shoes and socks. Trowa slowly pulled his zip down and swayed his hips to tease the tied up blonde. Quatre moaned and arched his body as he thought of all the bad things Trowa was about to do to him. "Please Trowa I want you so badly." Trowa smirked and slid his pans off showing how hard a defenceless Quatre made him. Trowa kisses his lips before grabbing the tube of lube that had been right next to him. Trowa read the label and looked at Quatre.

"Strawberry?" He asked and Quatre nodded before receiving another kiss. "Nice," he smiled. Trowa sat in between Quatre's legs and spread them as far as he could. Quatre watched with lust filled eyes as his lover squeezed the red liquid out of the tube and on to his hands. Trowa then rubbed Quatre's entrance causing the boy to moan and wither. Trowa smirked as he slipped in a finger. Quatre moans as the finger breached his entrance walls and wiggled as he tried to get Trowa to move. Trowa smirked as he watched his blonde lover wither under him. Trowa placed a second finger in him and Quatre bucked up with a loud moan causing Trowa to chuckle. "Moan any louder and they'll hear us down stairs." Trowa smirked and pushed his fingers in and out of Quatre's wanton body; he moaned and thrashed his head about as he started to beg for Trowa.

"Please Trowa," he moaned. "Please do me. Fuck me as hard as you can." Trowa chuckled as he listened to the boy. Trowa stopped his movements causing the younger boys heart to beat rapidly thinking he was getting what he wanted. Trowa kissed Quatre's leaking cock causing the blonde to moan and letting some pre-cum land of Trowa's lips. Trowa licked his lips before pulling his fingers out of the blonde. Trowa picked up the lube and lathered his hand again before rubbing it on to his hard needy cock. Trowa moaned and he slowly pumped himself. He wanted to be just as wanton as Quatre but also to tease him at the same time. Trowa moaned and Quatre whimpered as he continued to beg Trowa to fuck him. "Please Trowa, please. I want to feel that big cock inside me." Trowa smirked and grabbed the boy's legs pushing them wider. Trowa positioned himself at Quatre's entrance and rubbed his cock there causing the younger boy to wither under him. "Please Trowa…" Trowa kissed the boys red lips before pushing in slowly. Trowa bit his lip as he felt his lover squeeze around him. He moaned as Quatre wiggled trying to adjust to him. Quatre was panting and moaning as he felt Trowa's big cock enter him. Quatre moaned and bucked against him to force Trowa deeper into his hot, tight body. Quatre wrapped his legs around Trowa's waist and Trowa held on to Quatre's firmly. Trowa wiggled his hips causing the young boy to moan again. Trowa slowly started to thrust in and out of his lover's body. As their pace became faster and smoother both were moaning and gasping and panting as their bodies slammed together in perfect harmony. Trowa pulled Quatre's body towards him and kisses his lover hard. Both moaned and panted as they could feel themselves getting close to their release. Trowa grabbed Quatre's large pink erection and pumped him hard causing the blonde to cry out and beg for Trowa to go harder. Trowa slammed in as hard as he could and pumped the boy harder. Quatre could feel that amazing feeling in his abdomen.

"I'm gonna cum," Quatre cried out before a scream echoed in his throat and his cum sprayed out of his large cock on to his and Trowa's chests. Quatre rode the amazing feeling of Trowa still slamming into him as the young blonde squeezed tighter around him. Trowa slammed in a few more times before he himself came hard into the small boy. Both boys moaned as they collapsed together in a pile of sweaty limbs as they rode out of their orgasms. Trowa fell on top of his young lover panting. Trowa smiled and kissed his lover lips. Quatre smiled and nuzzled into his lovers warm body. Trowa grabbed the ribbon from Quatre's arms and ripped them off. Trowa then wrapped his arms around his little lover pulling them close to his chest. Quatre nuzzled Trowa's chest and sighed happily as he rested in the warm and comfortable embrace.

"I love you so much," Trowa whispered into Quatre's ear.

"Love you too," Quatre whispered back. Trowa kissed his lips and smiled. "But we're not done yet," Quatre whispered as he rubbed his body against Trowa's.

* * *

><p>Trowa smiled happily as he watched Quatre dress back into his clothes so they could go back down to the party. Trowa was already dressed and ready for the party to continue. Quatre smiled and looked over his shoulder before going to the bed side table and opening the draw. Trowa frowned as he watched the younger boy hand him a small velvet box. Trowa looked at the box and then at Quatre.<p>

"What is this?" Trowa asked as Quatre sat next to him.

"Your final surprise," Quatre answered as Trowa opened the box. Trowa found a set of keys with a leather strap attached with his initials on it. Trowa looked up at Quatre. Quatre smiled and pulled him over to the window. Quatre opened the curtains and pointed to the hotel car park. There were only two cars there. Quatre's black Jag and another deep blue car with a black line going from under the bonnet over the roof of the car and to under the boot. Trowa turned to Quatre still confused. "It's a Lamborghini Murcielago," Quatre giggled. "I know how much you wanted one." Trowa wrapped his arms around Quatre and gave him the most passionate kiss he could give. Quatre moaned as he wrapped his arms around Trowa. "Happy Birthday my love."

* * *

><p><em>Well that's it. Happy Birthday Amanda love you loads.<em>

_xxxxx_


End file.
